Conventionally, when installing a cable rack (a receiving device) for arranging a wiring material and a piping material in a station or a plant, it is generally carried out to fix same to a bolt body suspended from a ceiling (or buried in the ground) by means of a nut. Further, in the case of installing various other plant materials in a building, the plant materials are fixed to a bolt body fixed to a construction thing of the building so as to install same.
In particular, in the case in which the plant materials are fixed to an intermediate position of the bolt body by the nut body, the fixation to the bolt body is achieved by clamping a connection portion to the bolt body on a subject to be installed such as the cable rack, the box or the like from front and rear sides (or from upper and lower sides) by a plurality of nut bodies. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 43, installation is achieved by clamping a steel product having an approximately L-shaped cross sectional shape between a pair of bolt bodies from upper and lower sides by two nuts, and mounting the cable rack on the L-shaped steel product.
However, in order to fix the placed subject to the intermediate position of the long bolt body, it is necessary to rotate and move forward the nut body at a significant distance from an end portion of the bolt body. Accordingly, it is very difficult to install the placed subject.
However, in order to fix the placed subject to the intermediate position of the long bolt body, it is necessary to rotate and move forward the nut body at a significant distance from an end portion of the bolt body. Accordingly, it is very difficult to install the placed subject.
In accordance with the present invention, since the mounting portion is integrally provided in the connection portion to the bolt body in the placed subject, such as the cable rack, the box and the like, it is only possible to mount the bolt body by applying the mounting portion from a side portion of the bolt body and applying a simple force.
On the other hand, the conventional nut is screwed forward in an axial direction of the bolt body by rotating and moving same forward from one end of the bolt body. Here, in the case that the nut body or the like has already been screwed and fixed to a predetermined position and the other positions in the bolt body, it is impossible to rotate and move forward a new nut body into the fixed interval.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 41, there has been proposed an interposition type nut manufactured by SLIP ON LOCK NUT CO., LTD., (U.S.A.). The interposition type nut is constituted, as shown in FIG. 41, by a pair of nut bodies, and each of a pair of nut bodies is provided with an opening in one side. Further, the respective nut bodies are pressed to each other by rotating the respective nut bodies in opposite directions, as shown in FIG. 42, after moving forward the bolt body from the opening, whereby the respective nut bodies stay in the positions.
Therefore, in accordance with the technique on the basis of the interpositions type nut, since it is not necessary to rotate and move forward the nut to the bolt body from the end portion thereof, it is possible to horizontally mount same from any positions of the bolt body. Further, this structure can be applied to a position where both ends of the bolt body have been already supported, a position where the mounting position is frequently moved, and a position where the nut fails to be installed until after the execution. Further, as shown in FIG. 43, the placed subject can be installed with respect to the bolt body when the nut body has been already installed at a lower end and an upper end is fixed to the ceiling by mounting the nut body to an intermediate position.
However, in the interposition type nut mentioned above, since an extremely high accuracy is required in a stage of manufacturing, the nut and the structure of the nut is complex, a high unit price per one set of nut mentioned above results. Accordingly, in the case that the interposition type nut mentioned above is frequently used, the implementation cost is increased. Therefore, the interposition type nut is actually used on in a specific position, compensating for the conventional inexpensive nut. Thus, it is necessary to use the conventional inexpensive nut and the expensive interposition type nut together.